Troy Mariner
|english voice= |}} Troy Mariner (トロイ・マリナー Toroi Marinā) is a Mage in the Fairy Tail Guild. He is the foster son of the Water Dragon, Leviatus, from whom he learned his Water Dragon Slayer Magic, making him a First Generation Dragon Slayer. Appearance Troy is a lean, muscular, young man of slightly above average height with a fair skin tone, aqua green eyes, and short-cut black hair. His dark blue guild mark is located in the middle of his left upper arm. On his back are scars from being lashed at during his earlier years of slavery. Troy's main outfit consists of his late father's blue padded vest, which is left open, worn over a grey t-shirt, which is tucked, navy blue jeans with a black belt with a silver buckle, and black & grey sneakers. In the year X791, Troy switches from wearing a grey t-shirt to a grey muscle shirt. In X792, Troy's hair grew longer and rugged and he switched from wearing his usual sneakers to grey, strap-on boots. Personality Troy is a short-tempered and rebellious individual. He strongly dislikes being told what to do which often leads him into conflict with the strict Erza Scarlet. Initially, Troy didn't care for Fairy Tail's rules or regulations as shown when he secretly took on an S-Class quest. When Erza told him of the copycat Sea Monster that was bringing to shame to the guild's name, Troy simply stated that he wouldn't bother with it for it wasn't his concern, much to Erza's disdain. He also enjoys making fun of others, particularly those he dislikes, with immature comments or wisecracks. His smart-alack persona is indicated whenever he refers to his companions by using nicknames such as "Red" for Erza, "Sparky" for Laxus, etc. During combat, Troy tends to provoke his enemies with his smart-alack persona as shown when he enraged Laxus by laughing at his failed attempt to perform Fairy Law. Troy provokes his enemies because he passionately despises those who enjoy other people's suffering and seeks to retaliate for the pain they've caused. His anger makes him ruthless and aggressive during combat, as he has shown on multiple occasions to brutally beat his enemies and sometimes cripple them. As a result of his tragic past, Troy developed a sense of insecurity and therefore distrusts others, believing that the only one he could rely on is himself for he believed the world to be evil. While this belief initially made Troy isolated and unfriendly, as he remained in Fairy Tail, he slowly grew more lenient and fond of the guild seeing how much the members value one another, including him. Eventually, Troy became a fierce and loyal member of Fairy Tail. Troy's anger also causes him to hold grudges against former enemies, however, he refrains himself from taking revenge for the sake of their loved ones. Yet even before Fairy Tail healed the wounds of his heart, Troy has always been, by nature, a protector of others. He pushes himself to the limit with the goal of being able to protect anyone from any threat so that no one else would have to suffer as he had. As a Dragon Slayer, Troy gets motion sick on almost any kind of vehicle or transportation. History Troy was born and raised in a small fishing village until at a young age, his village was decimated by a Dragon, taking the lives of his parents and fellow villagers. When the Dragon closed in on Troy, the Water Dragon Leviatus appeared and destroyed it, saving Troy's life. After losing everything he ever loved, Leviatus took pity on the now orphaned and homeless Troy and decided to take him in under his wing (No pun intended). Leviatus raised Troy out on the sea where they developed a sort of father-son relationship. Their relationship was somewhat rocky as Troy had a lot of built up anger inside him and often took it out on Leviatus with disobedience or hurtful comments. Despite this, the Water Dragon still raised Troy, teaching him how to use his own form of the Lost Magic: Water Dragon Slayer Magic as well as combat tactics and other necessities of life. However, like all of the other known Dragons, Leviatus had mysteriously disappeared on July 7, X777. Feeling that his foster father had abandoned for being, in Troy's words, "an ungrateful little punk", the guilt-ridden Troy went in search for the Water Dragon and apologize. During his search, Troy was captured and condemned to slavery on the Tower of Heaven, where he befriended a slave-girl named Sayo. After a painful year of enslavement, Troy attempted to escape along with Sayo. Though he himself managed to escape the island, Sayo was re-captured just as they were both about to flee together and Troy fell into the ocean unconscious. After Troy awakened on the coast, he resolved to instead search for Sayo instead of Leviatus, believing that Leviatus doesn't want to be found, and set out for many years in search for the Tower of Heaven. Troy's search for Sayo led him into many conflicts with Dark Mages and Guilds either because he thought they'd have information on the Tower or because they were hired by an anonymous source to eliminate him. Whatever the reason, Troy's Water Dragon Slayer Magic and terrifying aggressiveness resulted in the utter destruction of his enemies. The continuation of Troy's devastating triumphs over minor Dark Guilds gave the Water Dragon Slayer a fierce reputation as well as the nickname Sea Monster. Troy then eventually encountered Erza Scarlet when he just destroyed a Dark Guild that she was initially hired to destroy. After learning that he was the infamous Sea Monster, Erza offered Troy to join the Fairy Tail Guild, for she saw great potential. Though Troy initially declined the invitation, Erza managed to persuade him otherwise by explaining that his actions in destroying Dark Guilds while not associated with any official Guilds are considered illegal by the Magic Council and if he continues to do so, they'll eventually arrest him. Seeing it as a better alternative than being imprisoned, Troy reluctantly accepted Erza's invite to join Fairy Tail. Magic & Abilities Water Dragon Slayer Magic '(水の滅竜魔法 ''Sui no Metsuryū Mahō): Troy is very skilled with his Dragon Slayer Magic, making him a force to be reckoned with in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. However, if said water is either polluted or poisoned, it will sicken Troy. The power of Troy’s water can increase in force, which is proportional to his emotional state. He incorporates the water he creates into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. Troy's ability to drink massive amounts of water gives him immunity to most types of water attacks, including tsunamis, and allows him to spew water from his lungs as well breathe and move freely under water. This water is exceptionally powerful – equivalent to a tsunami – being able to break through metal. Troy's water is capable of extinguishing even the hottest of flames as well as overpowering energy-based attacks. By the year X792, Troy’s mastery over his Dragon Slayer Magic improved so greatly that he was able to defeat hundreds of foes in just one attack. * 'Water Dragon's Roar '(水竜の咆哮 Suiryū no Hōkō): Troy’s signature Dragon’s Roar in which he gathers water in his mouth and then releases it in the form of a powerful breath attack. * 'Water Dragon's Iron Fist '(水竜の鉄拳 Suiryū no Tekken): Troy’s fists are engulfed in spiraling water, increasing the power of his punches. The spiraling water gives his punches propulsive damage. ' ** 'Sea Dragon's Iron Fist (海竜の鉄拳 Umiryū no Tekken): An enhanced version of Water Dragon's Iron Fist, only performable if Troy manages to drink salt water. Much like the original spell, the user engulfs their fist in water and punches at their target; this spell can break through defenses that Water Dragon's Iron Fist cannot. * 'Water Dragon's Talon '(水竜の鉤爪 Suiryū no Kagizume): Troy’s feet are engulfed in water, increasing the power of his kicks. Troy can also use this spell to propel himself upward at great heights. * 'Water Dragon's Crash Dive '(水竜の飛込み Suiryū no Tobikomi): With water swirling around his entire body, Troy dives downward from above and crashes into his enemy, creating a crater in the process. * 'Water Dragon's Slash '(水竜の斬撃 Suiryū no Zangeki): With his hands engulfed in water, Troy swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, unleashing slashing streams of water that can cut through stone. * 'Water Dragon's Wing Attack '(水竜の翼撃 Suiryū no Yokugeki): Troy creates two streams of water from his hands, subsequently swinging such streams at the opponent and blowing them away. * 'Water Dragon's Grand Splash '(水竜の広大飛沫 Suiryū no Kōshibuki): Troy uses both hands to create a large waterball and then throws it at the enemy, creating a destructive burst upon impact. * 'Water Dragon's Shield '(水竜の匿 Suiryū no Toku): Troy barricades himself within a barrier of swirling water that deflects almost any attack. He can propel the barrier outward to send nearby foes flying. * 'Water Dragon's Scales '(水竜の鱗 Suiryū no Uroko): Troy swings his arm, generating a very large number of scale-shaped masses of water, which are rapidly sent flying at the target in consecutive reprises. * 'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art '(滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): :* 'Raging Sea: Retaliation Wave '(激浪報復波 Gekirō Hōfukuha): Troy swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful cyclone of water that ensnares his enemy’s Magic attack and sends it back at them, barraging them with Troy’s water and their own Magic Power. While this spell tends to be a finishing move on most of Troy’s opponents, it has proven to be less effective against other Slayer Magic due to the users’ immunity to their respective elements. :* 'Raging Sea: Leviathan's Rampage '(激浪リバイアサンの暴走 Gekirō Ribaiasan no Bōsō): Troy gathers water in the palm of his hand and then releases it in a large, highly destructive stream of water in the form of a Dragon that he can control, wreaking havoc wherever it passes. * 'Dragon Devil's Retaliation Wave '(竜魔の報復波 Ryūma no Hōfukuha): An alternate version of Raging Sea: Retaliation Wave, Troy engulfs one hand in the water from his Water Dragon Slayer Magic, and the other in water from Water Devil Slayer Magic, and swings his arms in a circular fashion, creating a highly destructive cyclone of water that is capable of destroying a large area, and defeating his more powerful demonic counterpart in a devastating barrage. 'Sky Water Dragon Mode '(モード天水竜 Mōdo Tensuiryū): After eating wind of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and having the water and wind inside his body fuse together, Troy gained the ability to use his Water Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with wind. This power makes Troy’s spells much more destructive and incredibly swift. Though this power greatly exhausted Troy initially, his training in preparation for the Grand Magic Games resulted in him being able to use it with much less strain. * 'Sky Water Dragon's Roar '(天水竜の咆哮 Tensuiryū no Hōkō): Troy's alternate, wind-enhanced version of his Water Dragon's Roar. Troy gathers and combines water and wind in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, swift blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it blasted completely through the Infinity Castle. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Troy's body and completely drain him of all his Magic Power. * '''Sky Water Dragon's Iron Fist:' '''Troy's alternate version of his Water Dragon's Iron Fist. Troy engulfs his hand in water and wind, and, due to the additional propulsive force from the wind, punches his opponent hard enough to send them crashing straight through concrete buildings. (Unnamed) * 'Sky Water Dragon's Grand Splash: Troy's alternate, more powerful version of his Water Dragon's Grand Splash. Troy engulfs his left hand in wind and his right hand in water, and, after bringing the two together, generates a large sphere of water and wind that he then throws at the enemy which first explodes on impact and then barrages the foe in a vortex. (Unnamed) * 'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision '(滅竜奥義 改 Metsuryū Ōgi Kai): :* 'Raging Sea: Retaliation Storm '(激浪報復風波 Gekirō Hōfukufūha): Troy’s alternate, more powerful version of his Raging Sea: Retaliation Wave. This spell is powerful enough to create a hurricane storm, making it one of Troy’s most powerful spells. Troy gathers wind in his left and water in his right hand. By swinging his arms around, Troy creates a massive, highly destructive vortex of water and wind reaching up to the storm clouds, which greatly damages the opponent in a barrage of tremendous force. 'Dragon Force '(竜の力 Doragon Fōsu): By drinking from The Fountain of Youth, Troy has shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Troy is later able to enter it without consuming external sources. When he first entered Dragon Force, Troy gained blue reptilian scale-like markings on his skin, canine teeth, gills on his neck, blue reptilian eyes, and his body emitted a glowing azure aura. His Natural Dragon Force retains most of the properties from its previous form, with the exception of actual blue scales instead of markings and no aura. * '''Deep Water Form - Raging Sea: Trident Rain (深海型 激浪三鉾降雨 Shinkaigata Gekirō Sanhokōu): Troy utilizes his water to form dozens of massive tridents high above, which are all then hurled toward his target at great speed. Upon each collision, the tridents create very powerful explosions, resulting in an immensely destructive barrage of explosions upon the enemy as well as destroying a large-scale area in the process. This appears to be Troy's most powerful spell as it was able to defeat Atlas. Water Dragon King Mode '(モード水竜王 ''Mōdo Suiryūō): After one year of training to store and manipulate Leviatus's remaining power bequeathed to him, Troy is capable of using the power of the Water Dragon King. However, because it is not Troy's own power, he is only capable of using it once. Even with the absence of Leviatus's power, Troy can still utilize this mode using his own power as a substitute, though it is nowhere near as powerful as before. * 'Water Dragon King's Tidal Fist '(水竜王の潮拳 Suiryūō no Shioken): Troy first charges his fist before punching his target, creating a massive and highly destructive blast of water upon impact. This spell is capable of shattering even the largest of his foes to pieces. * 'Water Dragon King's Roar '(水竜王の咆哮 Suiryūō no Hōkō): An enhanced and empowered version of his Water Dragon’s Roar that Troy used to defeat hundreds of enemies at once, flooding half of Hargeon Port in the process. * 'Water Dragon King's Shield '(水竜王の匿 Suiryūō no Toku): An enhanced and empowered version of his Water Dragon’s Shield that covers a vast area. '''Enhanced Smell: '''As a Dragon Slayer, Troy possesses a keen sense of smell. He can follow or pick up various scents from great distances, enabling him to track or detect enemy presence within the area. '''Immense Strength: '''Troy has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, such as smashing through solid ice with his bare hands as well as pulling an entire ship filled with people aboard from an island back to the coast. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Troy's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Troy possesses fast reflexes, having been able fight off multiple enemies at once during his fights against Dark Guilds. '''Immense Durability: Troy has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. While he is most vulnerable to any form of Lightning, as it is his Water Dragon Slayer Magic's natural weakness, he has often shown to overcome its damage and continue fighting through will, however, he'll still feel the numbing after effects of the shocks. 'Immense Magic Power: '''Due to drinking water on a daily basis, Troy has an incredible amount of Magic Power at his disposal. While it is not as high of a level as a Wizard Saint's, Troy has enough Magic Power to allow him to use his stronger spells more frequently. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Troy is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Troy has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists. '''Minor Alchemist: '''As a boy, Troy learned how to make the same medicine his mother made for him that would cure any colds or minor illnesses within an hour. However, that is the only medicine he learned to make from his mother. Stats Trivia * Unlike most Dragon Slayers, Troy has been raised by a Dragon and remembers his birth parents. * The idea of Troy's blue vest came from an actual blue vest that Batman5295 was wearing while designing Troy's appearance. * The spell Raging Sea: Retaliation Wave is the embodiment of Troy's character. In the sense that it gives the enemies a "taste of their own medicine." * His first name "Troy" comes from the ancient city of the same name in Homer's "Iliad" while his last name "Mariner" is Celtic for "of the sea." Quotes (To Mirajane Strauss referring to Bradley) ''"He's like the little brother I never wanted." (To Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell regarding the disappearance of Leviatus) "For years, I always blamed myself for Leviatus's absence. He saved my life, took me in when I had just lost everything I've ever loved, taught me everything I needed to know. Yet not once did I ever thank him or show him any kind of gratitude. All he ever got from me was a bad attitude and anger. When he disappeared seven years ago, all I wanted was to find him and apologize for not showing how grateful I really was to him. Eventually, though, I came to accept that Leviatus doesn't want to be found. I drove him away in the first place. The least I can do now is respect his wishes. That's why I'm not waste my time trying to find him, it's pointless." (To Gray Fullbuster after he habitually took off his clothes) "Man. If you're gonna keep taking off your clothes, go to a strip club, you'll at least get paid for it. And, unlike everyone else, ''they'll actually appreciate it!"'' (To Atlas) "I don't care who they are! Whether they're the authorities, criminals, or even gods! And I don't care what their reasons are! Anyone hurts my friends gets no mercy from me!" (To Laxus Dreyar) "Slave. Sea Monster. Fairy Tail Mage. I don't care what anyone thinks of me. To me, reputation doesn't mean squat. But when scumbags like you hurt people and laugh about it, that's when I get mad!" (To Natsu Dragneel after they headbutt each other) "Ugh, your headbutts are like Erza's stage performances." (To Minerva Orland) "The next person you decide to piss off, you better make sure they're not from my guild!" Battles & Events Battles Troy's Past arc * Troy Mariner vs. Jellal Fernandes * Troy Mariner vs. Drake Vladimir Atlantis arc * Troy Mariner vs. Trident * Fairy Tail vs. Atlantean Army * Troy Mariner vs. Kento * Troy Mariner vs. Atlas * Troy Mariner vs. Atlas: Rematch Tartaros arc * Troy Mariner vs. Demon Troy Events Troy's Past arc * Destruction of Troy's Village * Escape from the Tower of Heaven * Dusk Village Massacre * Troy Mariner Joins Fairy Tail